


Can I have a hug? - LAMP

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Patton's feeling slightly depressed, so his boyfriends help him out.





	Can I have a hug? - LAMP

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, some more comfort fics. This time with Lamp, because I love Lamp.  
> I remember this being one of my favourite fics to write, so I'm glad it's finally uploaded here.

Patton wasn’t feeling so great. He wasn’t sure why, he was just… slightly depressed that day.

Maybe that’s why he wasn’t as excited as usual for the movie night they had every week. It would explain the emptiness he was feeling as he watched the popcorn in the microwave.

Surprisingly, it was Roman who first noticed it.

The other two were having a bathroom break after the first film, and Patton was just picking at his share of popcorn, but not really eating it.

So being the amazing boyfriend he was, slid along the sofa so they were next to each other.

“You okay Pat? Want to talk?” the sympathy was evident in his voice, filling the silence.

Patton took one look at him, looked over to see the other two were returning, and burst into tears.

Instantly, they pulled him into a hug, whispering gentle promises into his ears, and keeping him close. Princey had summoned a box of tissues for him. They were all holding each other close.

After a few minutes of tears, a couple of laughs, and a box of tissues, they sat up a bit.

“Feeling better now buddy?” Roman asked, wiping a tear from the father’s eye. Patton nodded, smiling slightly.

“How about you help us build a pillow fort, and we’ll watch Winnie t-” no sooner had Logan suggested it, Patton had somehow summoned an armful of blankets and pillows.


End file.
